endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Mid-Season Recap (E5)
Mid-Season Recap is the Endurance: High Sierras recapping the first eight episodes of the season. Overview ''The ninth episode of season five is a recap of the prior eight episodes, featuring highlights from the challenges and other dramatic moments. '' Summary The recap opens with Balance is the Key, wherein twenty contestants who have dreamed of becoming Endurance Champion after watching the first four seasons travel to the High Sierras by Shaver Lake to make that a reality; although the altitude was breathtaking, the treehouses were even more so for the group. However, the first night there would be the last for four players, but the free ride has returned from Endurance: Hawaii— this time, whoever gets the free ride can return the favor to one other contestant. Ultimately, Aric and Darci were granted the free ride, which they gave in turn to Alex and Kelsey. The rest of the group competed in the hardest Right to Stay Challenge to date, all hoping to not be the last two guys and girls to finish; Adrian, Martina, Rafael and Stefanie all failed to complete the task and were subsequently eliminated. On the third day, the sixteen official players now had to choose their partners, which led to a maelstrom of emotions and personality clashes. In Hanging Around, the last one standing would get to select the first team although it wouldn't be their own; Dakota was victorious and paired Cameron and Aeriel, who would pair the second team and so on: the rest of the teams were Dakota and Kelsey, Cealey and Alex, Aric and Lilly, Max and Kristine, Connor and Darci, Ike and Taylor & Garret and Anna. However, the first team challenge also served as the first elimination, wherein the team that finished without a color would be going home. In the end, Garret and Anna came in last place and were eliminated, although they could influence the rest of the game by giving the Triangle of Immunity to one of the seven official teams. (Unwind) Day 4 opens with Purple being awarded the Triangle of Immunity, although Ike's apparent strategy to manipulate everyone led to Blue becoming a target, much to Taylor's chagrin. The team that won Hot Potato would get not only the Leadership piece, but the most powerful Samadhi in Endurance history: this allowed the winner to switch any two teams of their choice, even their own, although they could bestow that duty on another team. Despite internal clashes, Blue won the Endurance Mission, despite both Ike and Taylor's fear of the consequences stemming from switching two teams— Green and Red volunteered to do so, until their allies on Purple masterminded a plan to switch Blue and Gray instead. At the ridge, Blue allowed Cameron on Red to have control of the switch, and he devastated Taylor by switching Blue and Gray. As a result of this double-cross, the Purple-Red-Orange-Green alliance set their sights on Ike and the new Gray team. (Move it Along) On the sixth day, Gray had to win the first Temple Mission to avoid going to the Temple of Fate, despite being handicapped with the Samadhi by their former teammates. Unfortunately, victory slipped from Ike's grasp after 47 minutes, as Red won the mission and sent them with Yellow to Temple; but this wasn't done before they bribed Connor to reveal Darci's strategy at Temple to Yellow. At the Temple of Fate, Yellow used Darci's strategy against her in two rounds, and the Curse of the Gray Team struck for the fourth time in five seasons. (Walk the Plank) On Day 7, Yellow moved into a tie for second place with Purple after being awarded Gray's Luck piece. Meanwhile, the remaining six teams regretted the bad karma that arose from the circumstances surrounding Gray's targetting and elimination. However, the group's consensus to play by strategy over friendships would be tested, as whoever won Fill and Spill earned the Heart piece and control over selecting SuperTeams. In the end, Max of Orange threw the challenge to allow Purple to win (tying them for first place with Blue), and despite his objections, Purple joined forces with Red and Orange, leaving Green, Yellow and Blue as the opposing SuperTeam. The eighth day opened with everyone ready, willing and able to help their respective SuperTeam win, only to learn that just one team from each SuperTeam would represent them in Superboats. After a close match with Blue, Purple won the Temple Mission and sent them with Yellow, as planned, to the Temple of Fate. At the Temple of Fate, Blue shut out Yellow in two rounds, allowing them to advance to the final five. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Endurance Specials Category:Recaps